tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl: Childish Things
"Childish Things" is the tenth episode of season one of the superhero action series Supergirl. It was directed by Jamie Babbit with a script written by Anna Musky-Goldwyn and James DeWille based on a story treatment by Yahlin Chang. It first aired on CBS on Monday, January 18th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joanie L. Woehler - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Michael Grassi - Producer * Ted Sullivan - Producer * Michael Cedar - Producer * Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa - Consulting producer * Yahlin Chang - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Ali Adler - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Curtis Krick - Associate producer * Blake Neely - Composer Notes & Trivia * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * This episode is production code number 4X7610. * This episode had a viewership of 8.767 million people, which is up by .021 from the previous episode. * Actor Peter Facinelli is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Jenna Dewan Tatum is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of Supergirl directed by Jamie Babbit. It is her first work in the superhero fantasy genre. * This is script writer Anna Musky-Goldwyn's first television work as a writer. Her next episode is "Solitude". * This is James DeWille's first work on Supergirl as a writer. His next episode is "Solitude". * This is Yahlin Chang's fourth episode of Supergirl as a member of the writing staff. It is Yahlin's first episode on the series as a story developer. She also serves as a co-executive producer on the series. * This is the second time that Cat Grant and Winslow Schott have appeared in the same TV episode (though not together). They also both appeared in the "Intervention" episode of the Young Justice cartoon series. Appearances * This is the tenth appearance of Kara Danvers on the series. * This is the tenth appearance of Alex Danvers on the series. * This is the tenth appearance of James Olsen on the series. * This is the tenth appearance of Winn Schott on the series. * This is the tenth appearance of Cat Grant on the series. * This is the first appearance of Winslow Schott, Sr., aka the Toyman. * This is the second appearance of Paulina. She appeared last in "How Does She Do it?". Allusions * Winslow Schott, Sr. is based on the DC Comics character Winslow Schott, aka the Toyman. He was created by writer Don Cameron and artist Ed Dobrotka and first appeared in Action Comics #64 in September, 1943. * This is the fourth iteration of the Winslow Schott character. This version of the Toyman first appeared as part of the DC Animated Universe and was introduced in the "Fun and Games" episode of Superman: The Animated Series in 1996. He also appeared in two episodes of Justice League Unlimited and the "Toys in the Hood" episode of Static Shock. In these episodes, the Toyman was voiced by Bud Cort, though Corey Burton voiced him in the "Hereafter" episode of Justice League. He also appeared in three episodes of Smallville, where he was played by Chris Gauthier and one episode of Young Justice where he was voiced by Cameron Bowen. * The fate of the comatose woman at Lord Tech will be revealed in episode 1x12, "Bizarro". * Cat Grant makes a reference to TMZ in this episode. TMZ is an online Hollywood gossip site as well as a TV series based on the same. * Alex Danvers makes reference to Game of Thrones in this episode. Game of Thrones is based on a series of fantasy novels called A Song of Ice and Fire by American novelist George R.R. Martin. It was adapted into a critically acclaimed television series on HBO beginning in 2011. * The number 52 holds a great deal of significance in DC Comics continuity. It began with the 2006 weekly maxi-series 52, which ran for fifty-two weeks, totaling fifty-two issues. The climax of the story saw the rebirth of the Multiverse, which included fifty-two alternate realities. Following the company-wide continuity reboot of 2011, all DC Comics titles were branded under the "New 52" banner. The number 52 pops up in various places in expanded media. On Arrow and The Flash, it is the name of a news channel. In this episode it is the name of a secret laboratory at Lord Technologies. Quotes * Kara Danvers: The day your father killed those six people was like for me the day my planet exploded. The course of our lives changed in that single moment. You are not going to turn into your father. Because the day your world was destroyed, you didn't give into rage and hate like your father, like my aunt. We both lost our worlds and now we're trying to give back because of it. .... * Winslow Schott, Sr.: Do you know that even with all the amazing toys I've built, you're the best thing I ever made. You're just like me. .... * Alex Danvers: Max Lord is nothing more than a reformed nerd with a God complex. Just like every guy I dated in college. .... * Winn Schott: The day he set off a toy bomb and killed six people is the day I stopped being his son. .... * Alex Danvers: Wearing these is just as painful being punched by a Kryptonian. .... * Cat Grant: Now, I need a lawyer and this is a place of work, not the bullpen of TMZ. .... * Winslow Schott, Sr.: Why didn't you visit me? I just wanted to know that you were okay. * Winn Schott: I was not okay. I watched my dad get dragged off to prison when I was eleven for murder. How okay could I be after that, Dad? .... * Alex Danvers: You could feel like that all the time, you know. Free, untethered. True to who you really are. * Hank Henshaw: The world needs Hank Henshaw more than it needs J'onn J'onzz. .... * Hank Henshaw: J'onn J'onzz looks like a monster. I will never be tolerated on Earth. The more time I spend as Hank Henshaw, the less I have to face what I've lost. .... * Alex Danvers: Here's to the Danvers sisters. We should come with a warning. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Childish Things" at the Supergirl Wiki ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories